Love Finally Found x
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Devil Wears Prada... Set during Paris ... gets a little dark towards the middle but will brighten up eventually. Eventual MirAndy.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_….._

"Shit, she's arresting" screamed a doctor as he reached for the paddles. "Quick shock her while we still have a rhythm" called another nurse while the others wheeled the bed away from the wall. "You have to save her" called a pair of small voices as the doctor failed to capture a rhythm. "Will someone get them out of here please" he called shocking her again not realising that her heart had started beating again, "Jack" called a nurse, "It's back, she's back". He put the paddles down and wrote something on her chart before helping the nurses push the bed back against the wall. "You can let the twins back in now" he said before leaving the room after telling them that she would be okay now. The twins walked up to the bed and each took hold of a hand while the woman behind them rested a hand on their shoulders. "She'll be fine" she said giving them a pat on the shoulder each, "Do either of you want a drink from the waiting room", they shook their heads and carried on looking at the unconscious woman lying on the bed.

"Mum?" said a little voice, as she tried to open her eyes. Finally she managed to get them open and she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" was the first thing out her mouth, she started to sit up when a hand pushed her back down. "Miranda, you have to lie down and rest, otherwise you could pass out again". She shook her head and tried to sit up again, "What do you mean again" she asked looking around finally spotting two familiar faces. She put her hand out and the twins ran forward and grabbed hold of it. "You were found unconscious in your suite at the hotel after the fashion parade Miranda, you were brought it and then we had to shook your heart to get you back" the doctor explained who had just come in to check her charts. "We think you had some sort of panic-attack that left you unconscious and if you hadn't been found sooner then you might have actually died" he explained before stepping back. He stood and watched her face; no emotions crossed it other than a flicker in her eyes. "How bad am I now, can I go back to work" she asked still holding the twins hands, he shook his head before saying, "Not a chance for at least another 2 weeks, we don't know what caused the attack so we are going to monitor you for a few more days before letting you go". She stared at him before shooing the girls out of the room.

"My second husband has just asked for a divorce, I think that I am allowed to get a little stressed don't you? She said very matter-of-factly. He walked the few steps between them and said, "It's all fine having stress in your life Miranda but when it causes you to pass out and you're to heart to stop beating I think it is too much". She looked down at her hands which were folded primly in her lap and at the ring on her wedding finger, "I don't think I can go through with another divorce" she said more to herself than anyone else before looking up again, he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. The famous Ice Queen, Miranda Priestly crying in a hospital bed. He went to pat her on the shoulder and tell her she would be all right when she her upper body fell back and her heart stopped beating again.

"Shit not again" he muttered before pressing the nurse button next to the bed while getting the paddles ready to shock her. The girls were still stood outside waiting to be called back in when two nurses ran into the room and shut the door behind them. Andy just walked round the corner with a coffee in one hand and a magazine in the other. "Hey girls, what's wrong" she asked as she pulled up in front of them. "Mum asked us to leave so she could talk to the doctor" said one twin, "Then all these nurses ran in" finished the other. Andy walked up to the door and pushed it open shocked to see that they were having to shock her again. "Shut that door" yelled the doctor before placing the paddles back down on Miranda's chest. Andy stepped back out the room letting the door swing shut behind her. She turned to look at the girls with unshed tears in her eyes. "Don't worry girls, she will be fine" she said sliding down the wall till her knees were pressed up against her chin….

So there we go … Miranda's heart had stopped beating again ….. What do we think is going to happen …. Reviews are most welcome and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Lizzie x


	2. Chapter 2

"She must not have any stress. None at all because we have had to shock her twice now, and anymore will likely cause serious heart damage" explained the doctor to Andy. She turned to look at the sleeping woman who face was now so peaceful you wouldn't even think about the issues she was having. She walked over to Miranda and took her hand, "How long till she wakes up" she asked him quietly, thinking of all the things she had to tell the white haired women who had stolen her heart. "Give her a few more hours then she should start to wake, her body really needs the rest" he said before leaving the room. The twins were asleep on the sofa, so she felt safe enough to talk out loud.

"Why oh why do you always have to push yourself so far" she questioned the unconscious women before standing up. "There are three people in this room who care for you and you still work till you drop", at this she started to pace with her attention focused on the floor. She didn't see the older woman blink and open her eyes before passing out again. "I really think I should tell you how I feel but then I have been and always will be "the smart fat girl", she carried on pacing a little longer before realising that Miranda had started to wake up. She went and sat on the edge of the bed, not getting to close before saying, "Miranda, can you hear me, it's Andy". She didn't get a response so assuming that she had fallen asleep again she went to move when Miranda moved on the bed threatening he IV tubes muttering something completely random. Andy sat back down and took the editor's hand still watching her. Miranda moved again pulling the hand she held closer to her. "Well if you aren't going to let go" she said to the sleeping woman, "then I guess I will have to stay here".

_5 hours later …_

_Miranda …_

_Miranda …_

_Miranda …_

It was pulling her out of her sleep like a line pulled a fish out of a river, steadily and faster. She groaned as she finally started to wake her eyes blinking but not properly opening. "Miranda" said the same voice but clearer and firmer now. "You have to wake up" said the doctor, he looked at the twins and motioned for them to come closer, "Mum, please wake up" they said together tearfully. Her eyes opened fully this time and she was suddenly blinded by the light hanging above her bed. "Whaaa … What happened" she asked when finally found her voice, the doctor looked at someone behind him whom Miranda couldn't quite make out before turning back to her, "Well I don't know how to say this Miranda but, well your heart stopped beating again". She stopped looking around, turning to face the doctor before saying simply, "When can I go home". She didn't shout or yell or glare as would have been her usual response but simply sat and stared at the man making him uncomfortable. "Well you see we can't let you home by yourself, in case something happens and you need help" he explained kindly although backing up to the door slowly. "She won't be alone" said a voice she presumed from the person he had looked at moments earlier. "I will be staying with her" Andy said as she stepped out of the shadows at the back of the room.

Miranda merely looked at her assistant thinking that she would be crazy to put that top and skirt together before realising what had been said. "I don't think so" she spluttered, "I can look after myself and the twin's very well thank you very much" and with that went to get out of bed. The doctor stepped forward and stopped her getting off the bed. "I'm sorry Miranda but I can't let you go unless I know that you will have someone to look after you for at least a few weeks". Miranda looked up at the suddenly young looking man who was trying to help her but giving in was not one of her strong points. "I will be going home, and when did I give you permission to call me Miranda, Ms Priestly will do very well thank you" she said before taking a breath, "Now if someone will please hand me my clothes I wish to go home and sleep in my own bed". The doctor had given up fighting when he realised that the fiery Ms Priestly was back and the teary eyed one was back in its box at the back of her mind. "You will need to sign a consent form Ms Priestly saying that you want to leave AMA (Against Medical Advice) and someone will at least have to take you home" he said before going off to get the necessary form.

"Miranda, you can't look after yourself and the twin's in your present state" Andy started before being quieted with an icy glare. Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for the girls to bring her some of the clothes that were lying on the chair next to the bed. "If you will excuse me I am going to get changed BY MYSELF and then I am taking my girls home" she said to the silent assistant who got the message and guided the twin's out of the room. Miranda sighed and sat back on the bed after only just having stood up. She picked out a soft wrap around top and a floaty pair of cotton trousers because she didn't think she could wear her normal armour. After having a quick wash and putting the chosen clothes on she had chosen she called them back into the room. "Now girls if you would please make sure that my bag is ready to go with all my work stuff" they nodded and she then turned to Andy, "Ring Roy and tell him to bring the car as I am leaving now" she nodded but added "I'm coming with you because you have to have someone with you". Miranda didn't even look at her just walked towards the door leaning on the twins for support. She pushed open the door to find the young doctor stood there with a form in one hand and a nurse pushing a wheel chair behind him. "Ms Priestly here is the form you need to sign, and if you insist on leaving now then at least go out in the wheelchair, it is hospital policy". She took the form without a word and signed before giving the chair a withering look before settling down it. He turned to Andy and said, "Here are some booklets on things to do if she passes out or starts having chest pains and here is my personal number, do ring me if you need any help or she becomes really bad because I will get to you quicker than any ambulance", Andy nodded and took the offered bits of paper before turning to Miranda, "Shall we go then or carry on at a glacial pace" was all she said before putting her shades on and turning away.

The nurse pushed them towards the exit and Andy took over just as they got to the door and pushed her out into the sudden sunlight and flashing of cameras.

"Miranda, over here"  
>"No Miranda over here"<br>"Ms Priestly is it true …"  
>"Why are you being pushed out by your assistant and not your husband"<p>

"Miranda don't look or talk to them we are nearly at the car" Andy shouted over all the clamouring and yelling and flashing as she pushed the wheelchair faster towards to the estate care that had just pulled up. She helped the older woman into the car and shut the door behind herself and the twins. She turned to Miranda shocked to see her with her head in her hands and her body shacking with sobs.

What do we think will happen next …. Reviews most welcome .

Lizzie x


	3. Chapter 3

"Just leave me alone" she said quietly as they walked through the house, her leaning on the walls and the twins following behind. Andy stopped at the bottom of the steps as Miranda slowly climbed them too intent on watching her boss's cute little butt to realise that she had been spoken to. Ever since they had climbed in the car no one had said anything the twins not understanding and Andy not wanting to be the cause of another attack. She just nodded when her boss turned to look at her before carrying on up the stairs. The girls turned to look at Andy and she shook her head motioning for them to follow her, "Call me if she gets any worse" she whispered before walking into the living room.

"So I have to watch out for signs like she is over sleeping or staring into space" Andy spoke into the phone after the doctor had rung later that night. Andy was writing down the tips he was giving her so she could be properly prepared for anything that might go wrong for Miranda. "Thank you", she said hanging up before picking up the tray with her pain-meds and some water. She walked slowly up the stairs listening for sounds of life before pushing open the door to the master bedroom. "Miranda" she called quietly but she got no response so she walked into the room. The editor lay asleep on her bed with nothing but a blanket covering her legs. Andy shook her head and placed the tray on the stand next to the bed before leaning over to shake the pale shoulder that had slipped out if the cotton top. "Miranda, you have to wake up" she said quietly. After shaking the shoulder for a few more seconds she lent in closer and looked at her face. When she realised that she wasn't breathing she started to panic, she leaped off the bed and looked around in a panic. She spotted the bottle of pills, or empty bottle she realised before grabbing the phone on the bedside table. "Ambulance please… Yes, my friend she's unconscious and not breathing. I think she took some pills", after finishing the conversation she pushed Miranda on to her back and tipped her head back before calling to the nanny that Miranda had hired to look after the twins. The nanny came running and stopped in the door way when she Andy trying to perform CPR. "Keep the twins in the room and let the emergency services in when they get here" she said quickly trying to keep the compressions in time.

_2 Hours Later …_

"I thought I told you she needed to rest and have no stress" said the doctor slamming his clipboard down in the bedside table. Andy jumped out of her seat before fixing the doctor with a glare Miranda would have been proud of, "I know you did, but what she does when she is on her, I can't control that" she said indignantly. She turned to look at the woman lying on the bed with a breathing tube providing her with oxygen. "I didn't find her until I went up to her room with her medication and then I called an ambulance straight away" she explained before sitting back down. The hand closest to her moved and Andy leaned forward and took hold of it, "How long till she wakes up" she asked quietly not looking at the doctor but at the sleeping woman. "Well because of the fact that she is sedated and had to be intubated, we will keep her under for at least 2 days and then she might not wake up for another two after that" he explained noting how the younger woman's shoulders slumped when she heard the answer. "Ohhhh Miranda why did you do it" she asked the woman knowing she wasn't going to get an answer. She dropped her head onto the bed next to her not knowing what to say to the doctor. He merely picked up his chart looked at the two women again then walked out the door. "Sammy" he called to a young nurse stood just down the corridor, "No press is to get anywhere near this room you understand", she nodded and stood next to the door just in case something was needed…

"You have to be quick" she whispered to the photographer, who stood outside the door, he nodded before opening the door. He walked in thinking this was going to be one of the biggest new-stories of the year. He walked over to the chart lying on the bed side table and snapped a picture of its contents:

_Problem: Overdose on Vicadin  
>Treating physician: Dr Lumley<br>Treatment being given: Intubation, Detox  
>Length of stay: Admission to up to 2 weeks<em>

He then walked over to the bed and snapped a picture of the sleeping editor with a close up of her peaceful face marred by the tube down her throat and then a full view of her on the bed before sneaking back out of the room. "Thanks Sammy" he said before striding off down the corridor already on the phone to his printing-chief. She looked at her feet feeling slightly guilty but then washed the feelings away because she knew the money she was going to be paid would help pay her medical bills and car bills.

"Oh my god" whispered Andy as she looked at the front page of the newspaper which had just been placed in front of her. She was sat at her desk at Runway because after all the show must go on. Even Emily didn't know that Miranda was in the hospital. She looked up and realised that she must now know as well because of the paper in her hand and the expression on her face. "She will go mad when she wakes up" she said to herself before rushing out the office on the phone to Roy to bring the car round to the front. 5 minutes later she was walking into the hospital towards Miranda's room when she noticed a flurry of activity around the door. She braced herself for the onslaught of questions and just pushed her way through until she could get to the door. She shut it behind her and turned to find Dr Lumley giving the nurse who had let the initial reporter in a proper dressing down. "How could you do it Sammy, she is unconscious and completely unable to defend herself", he was practically boiling with rage. "I suggest you better go home before I fire you, although I am in two minds to fire you here and now" he said before turning his back on her. She ran out of the room straight past all the reporters clamouring outside the door. After it had swung shut he turned to Andy with an incredibly apologetic look on his face, "I'm so sorry" he said motioning to the door. She shook her head knowing it wasn't his fault and just walked up to the sleeping woman. She was the first to realise that the woman was starting to move and not just her hand this time. "Dr Lumley" she cried pointing to Miranda, he rushed to her side and quickly looked at the monitor that she was attached to. "She shouldn't be waking at least for another two days, her body needs the rest" he said before shaking his head. "Nothing we can do about it now thought, just let her wake and then remove the tube". He stepped back and walked round to the other side of the editor. "Miranda, can you hear me" he called, repeating himself a few more times. It seemed to work as the older woman was slowly coming to. Ice blue eyes opened and stared around shocked for a few seconds before focusing on the young man's face whose was hovering a few feet away from hers. "Do you want the tube out" he asked motioning to the tube in her throat. She nodded and held a breath as he untapped it and pulled out. She could do nothing but cough for a few seconds after before trying to speak. "No, you mustn't talk yet, your throat needs to rest" he told her firmly and for once she agreed to something without arguing. She looked around again and realising that Andrea was there started to look a bit more relaxed. This shocked her because she always felt that her boss had found her slightly awkward. She was so busy watching her boss' face that didn't realise that due to the breeze coming in from the open window the curtain on the window nearest the door had moved giving the reporters outside a perfect view of what was going on inside the room. Miranda realising that she was being watched started to panic before waving her arms at the window which cause both the young doctor and Andy to turn around and rush to shut both windows.

"You can start to talk now if you want Miranda, but you must take it slow" he told her quietly and she nodded simply before saying, "Thank you". Her voice was very hoarse but you could make out what she was saying quite well. Now she turned to Andrea, "I'm sorry" was all she could say before the young women pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you are okay" she replied. The older woman had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. "Now does someone want to tell me what is going on out there and where is my coffee?". Andrea smiled at the last part before getting up, "Double shot good for you" she asked and when the editor smiled she walked towards the door thinking and praying that it could only get better from here._  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't remember anything" she said looking at the people in front of her. She glared at the doctor who was writing notes constantly. "If I could remember what I did then I would tell you why I did it" she confessed looking at him again. He looked at her again before sighing, "Miranda you had an overdose, you were unconscious and CPR had to be performed". She looked shocked before wiping all the expression off her face. "Well that's in the past, we can move forward and I can go back to work" she said forcefully. Andrea stepped forward and shook her head, "No Miranda you are going to have time off work and you are going to go see a psychiatrist about what happened" when Miranda went to argue her point she was shushed, "No don't argue because it has all been arranged and Runway isn't expecting you back until the beginning of May". Andrea sat back down wishing that she didn't have to be so harsh to the older woman but she needed to get the point across that she needed to look after herself.

"Fine I will see this _psychiatrist _but I am still going to work, that magazine is my life" she said firmly. Just then the latter walked in looking the whole 9 yards. "Well Ms Priestly shall we talk" she said. Miranda looked at the woman before saying, "I will talk when I feel ready to talk". The woman did a double take before taking a step back. "Well … I'm not going to work with her if she isn't going to cooperate" she told Dr Lumley before walking out with her head held high. Miranda turned to look to him, "Well she didn't last long did she?".

_Later that evening…_

"Miranda the doctor said you could start to eat solid foods now so I have brought you some fruit" called Andy as she walked into the hospital room. "Miranda" she asked again when she got no reply. She turned around and started to panic because the room was empty. Then she heard a sound that was more distressing than a missing Miranda, a crying Miranda. She walked over to the bathroom and pushed the open door wider. The older woman was leaning over the sink with tears running down her cheeks. Andrea stepped closer to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder shocked when she spun round and pulled her into a hug her face buried into Andrea's shoulder as she was just a mite smaller than her. "Shushhhh, it will be alright" She whispered into the silver hair tickling her chin. She pulled the older woman into room and sat her down on the bed pulling the curtain's shut. She pushed the editor down into a laying position and pulled a blanket over her before sitting next to her but was pulled down into a laying position next to her. Miranda snuggled closer to the young woman already half asleep not realising the nervousness she was causing in the woman beside her. Andrea lay there for a few minutes waiting to be sure that her boss was asleep before relaxing and thinking she might have a chance after all.

Lumley walked into the room to check on his most valuable and famous patient when he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the two women curled into each other. He realised that Miranda had pulled Andrea around her almost like a blanket and from then on decided that he would do his best to help this woman and her "friend".

Miranda woke up feeling well rested and content when she realised that she was wrapped in the arms of her assistant. She froze before starting to slip out when Andy's arms tightened around her. She gave up against the surprisingly strong grip and relaxed into the warm embrace. She decided that she liked it there and would have to have a serious talk with Andy when she woke. The latter had been awake the whole time but was better at pretending than the silver haired woman asleep in her arms. She realised that it was a huge step for Miranda to stay where she was and that she wouldn't push her too far. She relaxed again and thought about how different things were going to be from now on. She smiled as she fell asleep again tightening her embrace on the older woman instinctively.

"Miranda, I want you to tell me why you swallowed those pills" Andy asked seriously the next morning. Neither moved from the bed and Andy broke the silence first. She looked down at the woman in her arms and waited for an answer. "I don't know Andy" she said quietly, "I guess I didn't want to go through another divorce", she looked away not wanting to see the pity she knew would be on the face of the younger woman. "Miranda, you don't have to go through another divorce on your own, I'm here for you and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again", Andy said this with such conviction that Miranda had to look up smile even though on the inside she was still crying because she knew that she had at a relationship again, she didn't want to ruin this one.


	5. Chapter 5

The twins walked through the house 6 months after their mothers hospital stay. She had finally been let home and Andy had become a permanent member of the family. The newspapers were still following the Priestley's around trying to fill their page 6. Miranda was back to normal except she now worried her employees because she smiled and even complimented a designer on his plans for the autumn edition.

"Andy, Andy, Andy" called two small voices as they wondered around the townhouse. They both stopped outside their mother's private study. Caroline poked her head round the door before ushering her sister in. The tiptoed up to the window and opened the closed curtains. The editor and her partner were curled up next to each other on the sofa which sat at the bottom of the room. Cassidy walked up to her mother and pulled the blanket that had slipped down her legs back up over the sleeping pair.  
>"Hey" whispered Andy. The twins looked startled before smiling. They helped get her untangled from the older woman. She stood and stretched before looking fondly back at the sleeping woman.<br>"Why don't you guys go down stairs and I will bring your mother down in a minute" Andy told them before turning to the sleeping woman. She leant down and stroked her hand through the white hair that had become an obsession of hers.  
>"Miranda" she whispered into the woman's ear. She blew softly which finally drew a response. The older woman stretched her arms and smiled at the face which just happened to be millimetres from hers.<br>"Hey yourself" she replied moving closer to plant a kiss on her lips. The pair ended up on the floor wrapped in one of the blankets that had slipped of the sofa.  
>"We need to go downstairs, the twins are waiting for us" Andy said between kisses. Miranda merely stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and winked over her shoulder before heading upstairs instead of downstairs. Andy stood up and smiled thinking it was going to be okay because Miranda was okay, the twins were okay, everything with Stephen was history and they were all moving on. Yes she thought as she followed Miranda up the stairs to their room, it was going to be okay.<p> 


End file.
